From One World To Another
by White Wiccan
Summary: Spike, Wesley and Ethan Rayne all disappear on the same day, within minutes of each other. When they come back, they are different and their friends strive to find out what happened. Warning: slash. SpikeWes, EthanGiles, CordyAngel. Takes place in AtS s2
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

From One World To Another

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to. Remember that.

* * *

2:00 PM, The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles

"So you're telling me that fairies are real?" Gunn said, shaking his head sceptically.

"Yes. Most fairy tale creatures are real, excluding, of course, leprechauns." Wesley Wyndham-Pryce said seriously, even as he placed a sword in the weapons cabinet.

"What about the tooth fairy?"

"Her race-" Wesley's face showed surprise as a bright light covered the room.

"What's happenin'?" Gunn shouted, reaching out to feel for something.

"I don't know. It-" There was a sudden silence, and Gunn looked up to see both the blinding light and the Englishman gone.

"What the hell? Wes? Wesley! Yo, English?" called the black man as Cordelia Chase hurriedly walked out of the office. Stunning and beautiful, the brunette strode quickly towards Gunn. "What happened? Where did Wes go?"

"I don't know. There was like this bright light, then he was gone!" Gunn said, dark eyes worried.

There was a slight pause, then- "Angel!" On cue, the dark vampire appeared silently, making both the humans jump. "What's up?"

"Wes disappeared!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Angel frowned, then sniffed the air. "Magick."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2:01 PM, The Magic Box, Sunnydale

Spike sat on a table, kicking gently at the legs of Xander Harris's chair as Rupert Giles droned on about the newest evil who wanted to kick the slayer's ass. Suddenly, a white light covered the room, preventing the Scoobies from seeing.

"Giles? What's happening?" Buffy shouted.

"I've no idea!" Giles called back.

Spike leapt to his feet. "I can smell the-" he got cut off as the light disappeared abruptly and took him with it.

"What was that?" said Xander, immediately crossing over to his girlfriend, Anya.

'I-I, uh, don't know," Giles admitted, taking off his glasses to polish.

"W-whatever it w-was," Tara stammered, ducking her head and blushing slightly. When she looked up, her face was worried. "It took Spike."

The others looked around. "You're right." Xander shrugged unconcernedly.

Willow put a comforting arm around Dawn's shoulders. "Don't worry, Dawnie, we'll get him back,"

"Yes. Well. We may have some trouble with that." Giles settled his glasses back on his nose and peered curiously at the table where Spike had sat earlier.

"What? Why?" Dawn's voice was pitched high, and the fiery-haired witch tightened the one-armed hug.

"He was taken with magick." Giles said grimly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2:02 PM, Ethan Rayne's house, London

Ethan Rayne jerked awake as a bright light filled his bedroom. He swore under his breath, and quickly started chanting aloud in Latin. He sketched hurried runes into the air, then yelled out as his magick accomplished nothing. The bright light disappeared as randomly as it had come, Ethan going along with it. The room was left devoid of human life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five weeks later, The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles

As suddenly as five weeks earlier, the bright light filled the lobby of the Hyperion,. When the light disappeared, instead of taking people with it, the light left behind 3 men, black robes billowing around their bodies. All the men wore disconcerted expressions, and looked around the lobby. The two taller men looked exhausted. The shorter man on the left ran his hand roughly through platinum blond hair, mussing it up. 'Bloody 'ell." the familiar cockney accent was stronger than usual, and wasn't as lower British class as it had been.

The baritone voice of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce rang through the lobby clearly, his English accent stronger, as with Spike. "We're back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I make no profits from this fic.

Cordelia rushed out of the kitchen. "Wesley?" she called hopefully.

The taller brunet looked up, and after a brief moment of silence, smiled. "Hello, Cordelia,"

The seer grinned, and threw herself at the ex-watcher, hugging him hard. Ethan and Spike made tiny movements forward, then stopped as Wesley stiffened in her embrace, then slowly raised his arms up to wrap around her in return.

Cordelia pulled back, and hit Wes hard in the arm. "Ow!" he protested, stepping back to the other side of the mage.

Cordelia continued to ignore Wesley's companions as she threw questions at him.

"where were you? Why did you go? Are you okay? You're okay, right? Why didn't you call? Who took you? How did you get away?" She took a deep breath, then looked wesley up and down. "And when did you get so hot?"

Wesley blinked in surprise, then swore under his breath. He scrambled for the pocket of the bottle green robes he wore. He pulled out a small crystal vial, and thrust it at Cordy as she approached with a dreamy expression. Ignoring his friends' laughter, he pulled out the stopper, taking a step back when Cordelia walked into his personal space. "Cordy?" he asked charmingly, steadfastly ignoring the snickers to his side. "Will you please drink this for me?"

"Anything for you," Cordelia purred. She took the vial and drained it in one mouthful. She shook her head in dismay.

"Tell me I didn't just hit on you," She groaned.

Still shaking with laughter, Spike shook his head. "No can do, pet,"

"Shuttup…Spike! What the hell are you doing here? Buffy's been frantic." She turned on Ethan. "And you… why do I know you?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

Giles, coming through the front door of the Hyperion, followed by Faith, Gunn and Buffy, answered. "Ethan Raynne/"

"You're that creep? Eww." Cordy exclaimed. She looked accusingly at Wes. "Why is he here?"

Spike held up his hands pleadingly. "Now, lets all just-" He was cut off by a growl coming from his Grandsire, who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Poof," Spike greeted easily. "Then he realised Angel was approaching. "Oh, hell,"

Spike was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug from Buffy. He froze, and the hug ended as quickly as it had begun. He winced as Buffy slapped his shoulder. "Where were you?"

While Spike was getting hugged and assaulted by the blonde slayer, Wesley was being hugged by the brunette slayer. She squeezed him hard, and he squeezed back equally as strongly. She pulled back in surprise, then looked him in the face. "Wow," She sighed in unison with Buffy and Giles.

"What the hell?" Gunn questioned. He grinned broadly at Wesley, the smile fading as Wes scrabbled in his pocket again. He drew out another vial and threw it to Buffy. "Drink this. Please." he said, holding his hands out to Ethan and Spike, smiling as they placed vials containing the same liquid as the others in his hand. He tossed them unerringly to Faith and Giles, who, while staring dreamily at wesley, caught the vials automatically. The two slayers and the older watcher drank the potion obligingly.

"Oh, my god, what the hell was that?" Buffy said, looking at Spike angrily. She abruptly turned her attention to Ethan. "What did you do?"

"What?" Ethan said. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" he exclaimed nervously as the lighter slayer and her watcher stalked towards him menacingly.

Ethan, Spike and Wesley slipped into defensive positions. "It really wasn't Ethan," Wesley said.

"Oh yeah? Then what? And good to have you back, English," Gunn said, grinning widely.

Wes smiled back and Spike raised an eyebrow. "I think first we all need to sit down."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"It's a long story, Peaches," Spike drawled.

"Yes," Wes agreed. "And, I think _I _rather need to sit,"

Looking closer, Cordelia noted that all the men looked exhausted and pale.

"Yeah, sit. You look terrible." She told them.

"Thank you," Ethan said dryly.

Everyone except Spike and wesley glared at him.

"Shuttup, Rayne!" Buffy snarled.

Ethan simply raised a condescending eyebrow. "I was merely being polite."

Giles scowled at him and opened his mouth to retort, when wesley broke in. "Have you all read Harry Potter? He asked randomly.

Gunn blinked. "Huh?"

"Have you read Harry Potter?" wes repeated patiently.

"um, yeah," Cordy said dubiously.

Giles and Buffy nodded, while Angel, Faith and Gunn shook their heads.

"But you know the basic concept, yes? About wizards and witches, and Voldemort?"

"Yeah," Gunn replied to Ethan's query, still eying the Englishman warily.

"That's where we were," Spike said simply.

The Fang Gang, Giles, Buffy and Faith stared at them. "What?" Angel finally voiced.

"J.K.Rowling is a witch, originally from the Harry Potter dimension. She accidentally stumbled into our dimension. She's been alternating between this world and hers, writing the books. So everything in the books exist, and everything that happened in the boks happened in reality." Ethan paused in his explanation. "Are you with me so far?"

"You're telling us that Harry Potter is real?" Buffy asked.

"In it's own dimension, yes." Wesley said.

"Still don't explain why you disappeared." Gunn said.

"They needed us. They performed a spell to bring people who could help them. And those people were us."

"They need a neutered vampire, a chaos mage and an ex-watcher?" Angel asked disbelievingly.

"Before you all over-react, we all have souls." Spike said promptly.

"What!" The word came from nearly everyone.

Ethan gestured at Giles. "Hit him," He said to Spike. Faith snickered, and Spike gave her a smirk, then stood uncertainly. Ethan smirked at the pair from Sunnydale. "Come on, you're my friend, hit him." He said in a direct mockery of what Giles had said to Buffy years before.

Spike shrugged, then slugged Giles hard. "That's for Ethan, and the novelty mugs."

Giles staggered backwards, hands clamped to his face. "Bloody hell, ow!"

Buffy gasped. "You don't have the chip!"

She, Angel and Faith pulled stakes out from under their clothes.

"He's souled!" Wesley exclaimed nervously.

"Giles?" Buffy asked.

"He is," Giles confirmed after flicking his hand and looking at Spike.

"And Ethan is a healer, not a chaos mage," Wesley added.

Giles looked at Ethan now. "Really?"

Ethan nodded, but Angel snorted sceptically. "You don't just renounce Janus."

"My debt was paid, and I was released." Ethan replied softly.

"What?" Giles' jaw dropped.

"You heard me. Poppy awoke my healing powers. I'll show you if you like." Ethan offered.

"Faith said, "So heal Giles."

"Oh. No. He so deserved that." Spike said firmly, as Giles flushed.

"Punch Spike," Gunn suggested to Ethan. Ethan shook his head. "Won't work on non-humans."

Faith looked at Wes. "It really works?"

Wesley nodded, smiling at the darker slayer.

Faith grinned back, then turned to Buff. She held her hands out, then let them drop. "Hit me,"

Buffy shrugged, and agreed easily. "Okay,". She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and punched Faith much harder than Spike had hit Giles and Faith staggered back a few steps. She gave a brittle smile around her split lips, then turned to face Ethan, "So, heal me up, Healer Boy."

Ethan just moved his hand over Faith's face, smirking slightly as the skin repaired instantly.

"How are you?" Wesley asked, watching Faith in what she would have called concern had he not been wearing a blank expression.

She gave a big grin. "5 by 5, baby,"

Wes smiled back. "As always."

"Okay, wow," Cordelia gasped. "Yeah. So, Wes, what're you?" Faith said.

Buffy agreed. "Yeah. I'm getting a bibe of you. It's vampy, but not, uou know?"

Giles looked at Buffy, then Angel as the dark vampire nodded his agreement.

Wesley winced. "Um, if you don't mind, I'll show you."

He stood and unbuttoned his long, green robes, shucking them off his shoulders. He folded them, then placed them neatly on his recently vacated spot on the couch. He frowned at the bandage on his left wrist. The red blooming against it looked out of place against the pallor of his skin. Spike gasped. "You okay, wes?"

Wesley scowled. "Yes. I did expect the inter-dimensional travel would open the goddamned thing."

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"I was a spy. When my Mas-" Wes cut himself off with a sigh. "when _Voldemort_ died, the Dark Mark started to act…strangely." He continued to undress, taking his shirt off even as Buffy snorted disbelievingly.

"Hey, Wes was the best spy." Spike said loyally.

"Better than Sev, even." Ethan added.

"Sev?" Giles asked.

"Severus Snape." Wesley answered. He tugged his black t-shirt over his head, revealing tanned abs without and scarring and a black leather chain with a silver serpent around his neck.

"Your scar's gone. From when you were shot." Gunn sounded almos hurt.

Giles' eyes widened. "You got shot?"

"A long time ago. And Pop, Poppy Pomfrey, applied a lotion to get rid of the scars. The Order didn't want to take chances on anyone recognizing us." Wes explained. He stood comfortably in front of the couch.

"Then how come Spike has his?" Buffy asked, pointing at the small scar that marred Spike's dark brow.

Ethan, Spike and Wesley exchanged a look. "Poppy couldn't quite figure out how to remove vampires' scars." Ethan told her carefully.

Angel interrupted. "Can we get on with it? I wanna know what wes is!"

"Right." And with that, Wesley looked up. The skin on his back rippled, and snowy white wings came from his shoulder blades. His hair paled to the same white-blond shade as Spike's, and his eyes gained a gold ring around the blue. Fangs came down and talons emerged from his finger-tips even as his faced sharpened and elongated, and his brow thickened.

"Holy shit." Faith breathed. "What the hell are you?"

Wesley changed back to his human countenance. "Half veela and half-"

"Vampire," Angel finished grimly.

"Indeed," Wesley and Ethan intoned in unison.

"I don't trust this," Gunn said slowly.

"This what?" Spike asked.

"This," Gunn made a vague gesture. "This whole story. And now Wes isn't human, and there si another souled vampire and all that crap."

"I had a soul first," Angel muttered at the same time as Spike asked "English?"

"Well, even if you don't trust me," Wesley said, an edge of hurt creeping into his voice as Spike smirked, "there is no way in Hell I will allow you to interrogate me under veritas rum. A truth potion."

"It's not that we don't trust you…But there _is _another way." Cordelia said.

Wesley sighed. "You want us to sing."

"No. I want them to sing."


End file.
